EL REGRESO DEL JINETE GERMANO
by Sonysnape
Summary: Una familia se muda a Sleepy Hollow, la hija de este matrimonio vera como en el pueblo tiene un misterio en cuanto a un asesino ¿que sera?


DISCLAIMER: Para escribir esta historia me he inspirado en la película Sleepy Hollow protagonizada por Johnny Depp así que no me adueño de su personaje, solo la trama me pertenece, muchas gracias.

EL REGRESO DEL JINETE GERMANO.

En el pueblo de Sleepy Hollow todo era tranquilo, desde que el Inspector Ichabod Crane hubiera descubierto el misterio del Jinete Sin cabeza.

Era como todo una mañana normal cuando una familia se mudaba a Sleepy Hollow, era la familia Collins y su hija Evangeline Collins.

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir?

-Si Evangeline, tu padre y yo conseguimos un mejor empleo aquí- Le comentaba su madre Jane.

-Puedes comunicarte con tus amigos vía carta- Soltó su padre Albert Collins bajando el periódico que iba leyendo.

-Si, creo que si.

Cuando llegaron a Sleepy Hollow y se bajaron del carruaje, ella observo todo era oscuro, grisáceo casi sin vida, era como sacado de esos relatos de terror que su tío John Collins solía contar, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos era el alcalde de Sleepy Hollow.

-Buenos días señorita Collins.

-Buenos días Alcalde.

-Espero que el ambiente no le resulte aterrador.

-No señor.

-En la noche tenemos Fogatas, todos salen de sus casas, cantamos, bailamos, se cuentan historias todos los habitantes colaboran, esta noche serán nuestros invitados ¿Señor Collins?

-Sera un honor asistir alcalde- Dijo Albert Collins.

-Señor Collins, Señora Collins su jefe los espera para hablar con ustedes, Señor Collins ¿no le molestaría si le pido a su hija un pequeño favor? Vera que soy muy viejo y no puedo caminar mucho.

-Si señor puede hacerlo gustosa le ayudo- Dijo Evangeline

-Señorita Collins ¿puede llevarle esto al inspector? Vive allá el inspector es muy eficiente nos tiene muy seguros, su nombre es Ichabod Crane.

-Si está bien, Enseguida regreso.

Evangeline entro a la casa, era una casa algo extraña habían muchas cosas, inventos quizás.

-Señor… Inspector Crane.

Evangeline Siguió caminando.

-Inspector Crane.

Hasta que pudo ver algo extraño.

-y esto ¿Qué es?

Cuando de repente se dio la vuelta una persona con unos grandes lentes de botella.

-AAAAAAH.

Evangeline del susto cayó al suelo.

-Perdóneme por favor no fue mi intención asustarla.

Él le tendió una mano y ella la tomo.

-¿Usted es el inspector Crane?

-Si, usted debe ser la señorita Evangeline Collins ¿Verdad?

-Si, es un placer.

-El placer es mío señorita.

-El alcalde le envía esto.

-Muchas gracias veo que observa mis inventos.

-Si, me parecen grandiosos.

-Si este es mi hobbie, invento las cosas que ocupo para mis investigaciones.

-Grandioso.

-EVANGELINE! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?

-Si Mama.

Su madre entro a la casa.

-Mama él es Inspector Ichabod Crane.

-Mucho Gusto Inspector.

-El placer es mío Señora Collins.

-Evangeline tu padre nos espera.

-Si vamos, Fue un placer conocerlo Inspector.

-El placer fue mío, ¿ira a la fogata?

-Si.

-Allí la veré.

Evangeline y su madre fueron a la casa donde estarían, al entrar Evangeline se sorprendió ya estaba perfectamente amueblada.

-Wow tenían todo listo.

-Si, así parece, querida tu madre y yo empezaremos a trabajar desde hoy, así que si quieres ir a la fogata puedes ir.

-Si papa iré, tengan mucho cuidado.

-Tu también.

Sus padres le dieron un beso de despedida, y en cuanto se fueron Evangeline se sentó en su habitación a leer un libro que había encontrado "Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow", empezó a leer hasta que llego a una que decía "verdad".

"El Jinete Germano"

"El Jinete Germano ágil y diestro, muy bueno en el uso de la espada, mejor que nadie a la hora de montar a caballo, en el yace una maldición el sin cabeza yace y la busca cada noche, cortando cabezas de quien encuentra a su paso, guardándolas en su bolsa esperando también a quien fuera su amor y así llevársela para siempre, ten cuidado en las noches ya seas hombre o mujer, tu cabeza peligra y mucho cuidado con su joven amor cruel y despiadada es".

-Que rara Leyenda, pero dicen que es verdad ¿Sera que lo vieron? Se lo preguntare al Inspector en la fogata de hoy.

En eso se levanto para empezar a cambiarse para la fogata de hoy.

En el bosque de Sleepy Hollow.

-Charlie te dije que no viniéramos, mira ya nos perdimos.

-Tranquilízate Bertha, ya verás que saldremos.

-Charlie y si ¿el Jinete Germano anda por aquí?

-Bertha, esa es una leyenda ¿Les crees? Dicen que ese Inspector Cobarde lo venció.

Luego escucharon un relinche y una respiración helada, voltearon y solo vieron a un jinete con ojos azules profundos, sus dientes afilados, que sacaba su espada.

-Aaaaah.

Con un movimiento de espada les corto las cabezas y las guardo en su bolsa.

-Aaaah ya casi me acerco a ti amor mío.

Evangeline se encontraba vestida, Cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Si ¿Quién es?... oh Inspector Crane buenas noches.

-Buenas Noches Señorita Collins, venía a ver si de casualidad alguien ya le había invitado a hacerle compañía en la fogata.

-No, Nadie me ha invitado.

-¿Le gustaría que le hiciera compañía?

-Seria un placer.

Se fueron Juntos y llegaron a la fogata y se sentaron, se empezó a escuchar música, y contaban distintas historias.

-¿Inspector Crane?

-Dime Ichabod.

Ella sonrió.

-Usted Puede llamarme Evangeline.

-Si.

-Quería preguntarle algo,

-Adelante.

-Acerca de las leyendas de aquí, leí en un libro que la leyenda del Jinete Germano ¿Es real?

Ichabod iba a responderle cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-Inspector Crane,

-Si.

-Los chicos Charlie y Bertha han desaparecido y dicen testigos que se adentraron en el bosque.

-Iré a ver…. Evangeline yo.

-¿Puedo acompañarle?

-Si, Pero no se separe.

Iban tomados de la mano en el espeso bosque, llegaron a dos rincones del bosque, Ichabod tenía que ver en ambos.

-Evangeline, mira en uno de esos rincones y si no ves nada vuelves ¿Entendido?

-Si.

Evangeline se iba adentrando al ricon, hasta que algo le helo la sangre, un Jinete estaba frente a ella estaba despeinado, tenia ojos azul profundo y solo la observaba.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto el Jinete.

-e…e…e… Evangeline- Dijo ella haciéndose hacia atrás.

-No temas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres el Jinete Germano verdad?

-Si.

Ella se atemorizo más.

-ICHABOD

-No grites.

El Jinete solo tiro los cuerpos que buscaban, Evangeline los vio no tenían cabeza.

-AAAAAAAH.

-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- El Jinete se fue.

-AAAAAAH ICHABOD.

En el otro rincón, Ichabod escucho.

-AAAAH ICHABOD.

-¿Evangeline?

El salió a toda prisa del rincón para adentrarse al otro y solo vio a una Evangeline asustada, y allí estaban, los cuerpos de Charlie y Bertha sin cabeza como él se lo suponía.

-Evangeline ¿Estas bien?

Ella no respondía solo lo observaba.

-Evangeline

-Lo he visto.

-¿a quién?

-Al Jinete Germano.

-¿Qué? ¿Te hizo algo?- Le pregunto Ichabod Preocupado.

-No, Solo me pregunto mi nombre y automáticamente se lo di y tiro los cuerpos, y me dijo "Hasta el próximo Encuentro".

Ichabod al escuchar eso sabía lo que sucedía, el Jinete Germano creía que Evangeline era su amor perdido, después de eso Evangeline se desmayo, Ichabod la tomo en brazos y salió con ella del bosque.

-INSPECTOR CRANE ¿QUE HA PASADO?

-Los cuerpos de Charlie y Bertha están en el rincón Derecho del bosque, y a Evangeline se le apareció el Jinete Germano.

-Oh no, eso quiere decir que.

-El Jinete ha regresado, Llevare a la señorita Collins a su casa.

Ichabod la llevo a su casa, y la acostó en el sofá, y se quedo con ella hasta que despertó, Ella fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, hasta que Ichabod está frente a ella observándola.

-Ichabod.

-Hola ¿Estas bien?

-Si, muchas gracias- Ella empezó a recordar lo ocurrido- Esto… crees que el Jinete ¿quiera algo conmigo?-

-No lo sé, puede ser así que la cuidare estaré vigilando- Ichabod se levanto de la silla- Bueno yo creo que la veré mañana.

-Espere.

-¿Si?

-¿Le molestaría quedarse conmigo hasta que vengan mis padres?

Ichabod esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, Para nada me quedare con gusto.

Así que se sentó a su lado y le conto la historia verdadera del Jinete Germano.

-Así que ¿Tu le diste la cabeza al Jinete?- Pregunto Evangeline asombrada.

-Si, así es.

-Es asombroso, y esa chica Katrina ¿Se caso contigo?

Ella esperaba la respuesta, aunque le decepcionaría saber si la respuesta era afirmativa.

-No, No me case con ella, después de nuestra aventura ella desapareció, nadie volvió a saber de ella.

A Evangeline le brillaron los ojos al saberlo.

-¿Qué crees que quiera el Jinete conmigo?

-No lo sé, quizás crea que eres su amor perdido, y no lo culpo usted es muy hermosa.

Ella lo observo y sonrió, automáticamente empezaron a acercarse, sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse pero se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la puerta.

-¡Evangeline!

-Hola papa, Mama.

-Inspector, nos contaron lo de los cuerpos, Evangeline ¿Estas bien?

-Si papa, mama estoy bien, después de lo que aconteció el Inspector Crane me acompaño y no me dejo sola.

-Muchas gracias Inspector- Decía Albert Collins.

-Fue un placer señor Collins y lamento que su primera noche haiga sido de esta manera, les aseguro que llegare al fondo de esto, lo que sucede en muchos casos es que muchas personas entran al bosque, y hay lobos, y otro tipo de animales que pueden causar daño, creo que ya es hora de que me marche.

-Lo entendemos Inspector, Evangeline acompaña al Inspector a la puerta.

-Si.

Ya en la puerta Ichabod se puso frente a ella.

-Perdone que tuve que mentirle a su padre, una cosa así no puede decirse de primas a primeras, sin saber cómo actuar.

-Lo entiendo, espero que me mantengas informada ya que si el Jinete me busca debo saberlo ¿Verdad?-

-Si la mantendré informada, buenas noches- Ichabod tomo el dorso de la mano de Evangeline y se la beso.

-Buenas Noches- Evangeline cerró la puerta tras si.

En el bosque de Sleepy Hollow, un Jinete desmontaba su caballo, se disponía a entrar en su árbol, hasta que una figura encapuchada, salió a observarlo.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Jinete?

-Si, Evangeline- Dijo como si saboreara su nombre.

-Si estoy segura que es ella la que buscas, ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

-Si.

-Yo se que tienes que hacer, así que escúchame, ella tiene muchos amigos y gente conocida continua con tu maldición, corta las cabezas, y le cortas la cabeza a ese Inspector metiche y te la llevas a ella ¿Entendiste?

-Si, Evangeline- Seguía saboreando su nombre.

El Jinete monto otra vez a temerario y salió al galope de nuevo, seguiría cortando cabezas, ya no aguantaba por tener a su amor otra vez, esperaba que fuera ella, ya hace tanto tiempo que estaba solo.

Mientras que Ichabod estaba en su casa, leyendo e investigando.

-¿Por qué el Jinete volvió? Ya tiene su cabeza, bueno solo le falta a su amor para dormir en paz.

Cuando unos gritos del campo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

En el campo estaban un grupo de chicos, estaban arrancando cultivos, divirtiéndose cuando sintieron una presencia justo detrás de ellos.

-EL JINETE GERMANO.

Uno de los chicos saco su espada, ya que era aprendiz de la armada, el Jinete peleo con él desde su caballo.

-Corran Chicos, y cuiden a las chicas, No dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

El siguió con su espada, hasta que el Jinete abrió la boca y su lengua se hizo larga y tomo del cuello al chico.

-Aaaaaaaah.

Y abrió su boca para morderlo.

-AAAAAAH.

Luego corto su cabeza, y la guardo en su bolsa y galopeo persiguiendo al grupo que había huido, los alcanzo y saco su espada y paso cortando sus cabezas las guardo todas en su bolsa, siguió galopeando viendo sigilosamente, para ver quién sería su próxima víctima, hasta que sus ojos vieron una.

-Esa.

Era la casa de la familia Collins y entro allí.

Evangeline dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando unas pisadas realmente fuertes y profundas, se escucharon en el comedor de su casa, ella ya había escuchado antes esas pisadas tan penetrantes, pero era imposible no podía ser el, ella se levanto de su cama y se disponía a ir, iba caminando por el corredor que llevaba a la sala, cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura y tapo su boca para amortiguar sus gritos y la llevo a la cocina, ella seguía zangoloteándose por querer zafarse del agarre de la persona que la tenia aprisionada de la cintura, estaba asustada.

-Shhhh quieta soy yo-

-Ichabod pero- El le había puesto un dedo en sus labios y haciendo un gesto que guardara silencio y le susurro.

-El Jinete esta aquí.

Ellos miraron desde un hueco como el Jinete requisaba la sala de la casa, ellos observaron como el Jinete solo tenía su respiración que era tan fría, tan penetrante algo que haría temblar al más valiente, pero ocurrió algo que ellos no esperaban, la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se abría, ellos habían salido de su habitación.

-Ichabod.

-No vayas, espera.

Su padre miraba al Jinete con esa mirada tan severa de él.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntaba Albert Collins- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- Su esposa estaba detrás de el. El Jinete solo lo observaba con esa mirada, Evangeline solo vio como el Jinete con un rápido movimiento cortaba la cabeza de su padre.

-NO!- Grito Jane Collins- El Jinete solo la observo y también corto su cabeza, y las guardo en su bolsa.

Evangeline no lo podía cree, Iba a correr hacia donde estaban sus padres, pero Ichabod se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura, tapando su boca para amortiguar sus gritos y la saco por la puerta trasera. -HMMMM…HMMMMM…

Ella seguía zangoloteándose y el la sujetaba con fuerza hasta que se alejaron de allí, y él la metió a su casa, cuando entraron se sentaron en el sofá, ella se abrazo a él y rompió a llorar.

-NOOOO, ¿POR QUE ELLOS? ¿POR QUE?

-Tranquila querida- Le decía el dándole caricias en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué ellos?

-No lo sé, esa es su maldición Evangeline.

-Si, pero me hará daño ¿Verdad?

-NO, no se lo permitiré

(toc toc toc)

Cuando tocaron la puerta, hizo que ellos se levantaran del sofá casi de inmediato, Automáticamente Evangeline se coloco detrás de Ichabod, el puso sus manos en la cintura de la joven por detrás.

-¿Quién es?

No había respuestas.

(Toc toc toc)

-HE DICHO QUE ¿QUIEN ES?

-Crane soy yo Wood

-Wood.

El abrió la puerta miro a su amigo algo enojado.

-Que susto me has dado, no respondiste la primera vez.

-Lo siento Crane, venia en Shock, unos chicos fueron encontrados decapitados en las plantaciones del pueblo, y el matrimonio Collins los encontraron decapitados en su casa- Eso hizo que evangeline enterrara su cara en la espalda de Ichabod.

-Si, lo se fue el Jinete Germano, pude sacar a la señorita Evangeline de allí antes que el Jinete la encontrara.

-Oh Señorita Collins, mi más sentido pésame.

-Muchas gracias Señor Wood.

Luego escucharon galopes por el puente.

-Vamos a ver Wood.

-Si.

-Espera no me dejes sola- Evangeline le había tomado la mano a Ichabod, El la observo.

-Ven conmigo pero no te separes de mí.

Fueron los 3 juntos y observaron todo, hasta que llegaron al puente pero no vieron nada.

-Parece que no hay nadie Crane.

-Así parece.

Siguieron observando hasta que algo salto del puente y se situó detrás de Ichabod, Evangeline y Wood.

-AAAAAAAH

Era el Jinete Germano, Evageline estaba detrás de Ichabod, el tenia una mano en la cintura de ella y con otra sostenía su espada, y Wood estaba al lado de los dos, Wood fue el primero en reaccionar y se lanzo sobre el Jinete para pelear con él, eso le dio tiempo a Ichabod para sacar a Evangeline del Callejón.

-Quédate aquí.

-Ten cuidado.

Wood estaba peleando con el Jinete, cuando Ichabod se acerco a ayudarle y golpeo al Jinete, El Jinete lo vio y en un rápido movimiento puso una de sus armas en su costado y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡NOOOOO!- Grito Evangeline- Ichabod cayó a su lado- ¿Estas Herido?

-Estoy Bien pero y ¿Wood?

Solo vieron Como el Jinete le ganaba la partida y cortaba su cabeza, Evangeline solo escondió su cara en el pecho de Ichabod y él le sostenía la cabeza, Ichabod solo vio como el Jinete montaba en temerario, y se perdía camino al bosque, se levanto como pudo realmente le dolía el costado, Evangeline le ayudo y entraron en la casa el se sentó en el sofá para solo observar como Evangeline le abría la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Déjame verte el costado, se ve que te duele mucho.

Ella termino de abrirle la camisa y trago pesadamente, su torso era tan atractivo, con esa ropa que utiliza se le miraba flacucho pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio, tenía poco vello ella siguió observándole hasta que llego al costado no sangraba, solo tenía morado era el magullón que le dio el Jinete.

-Se nota.

-¿Qué?

-El Jinete no quiso matarte si no hubiera enterrado toda su espada en ti ¿Sera que se acuerda?

-Puede ser.

-Espera aquí ¿Puedo ver tu botiquín?

-Si

Evangeline fue por unas pomadas, y empezó a frotárselas a Ichabod, el sentía tan bien que ella lo estuviese curando, y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de la joven.

-Ya esta, con esto te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias por curarme.

-Gracias por cuidarme.

Automáticamente ellos se acercaron y sus labios se fundieron en un beso, Ichabod coloco las manos en la cintura de Evangeline y ella coloco las manos alrededor de su cuello, pasaron así un rato dándose besos y caricias, cuando se separaron a tomar aire, Ella miraba al suelo visiblemente sonrojada, el alzo la mirada de ella hacia el poniendo sus dedos en su barbilla haciéndole verle, le miro a los ojos y el solo sonrió.

-No sé que tienes, pero me has embrujado.

-Tú también me has embrujado.

Ella se recostó sobre su hombro.

-¿Ichabod?

-Dime

-¿Hay posibilidades de que pueda enterrar a mis padres aquí?

-Si, yo arreglare eso.

-Otra cosa tengo que avisar a mis tíos.

-Mañana les enviaremos una carta.

-¿Seguirás con tus investigaciones?

-Si.

-Te voy a ayudar, esa cosa mato a mis padres y debo saber que quiere conmigo,

El regalaba caricias en su cabeza luego se fueron a dormir, Evangeline dormía recostada en el pecho de Ichabod y el la tenia abrazada así durmieron.

Evangeline corría en el bosque, muy asustada mientras un Jinete estaba detrás de ella.

-AAAAAH.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi amor.

-No soy yo déjame

Solo vio como de la nada aparecía Ichabod, y el Jinete cortaba su cabeza.

-NOOOOOO

Ella se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Estas bien?- Ichabod la miraba preocupado.

-Si, solo fue una pesadilla.

Ichabod comprendía que aun estaba asustada con los acontecimientos de ayer.

-Tranquila ya pronto se arreglara todo.

Ella Asintió en respuesta, En eso desayunaron ya en el pueblo corría la voz de que El Jinete Germano había asesinado a la familia Collins Excepto por su hija Evangeline el siempre preparado Inspector logro sacarla a tiempo, Evangeline envió la carta a sus tíos, recibió de respuesta que estarían allí en 3 días, así que Ichabod iba a preparar los cuerpos tenían que estar en buenas condiciones, Ella estaba acompañándolo solo miraba con tristeza como trabajaba en los cuerpos de sus padres, solo miro el cuerpo de su madre y toco ligeramente su mano, suspiro no lo soportaba mas.

-Creo que… iré a leer un poco- Dijo queriendo ahogar el llanto que estaba a punto de estallar.

Ichabod la entendía, Sintió lo mismo cuando murió su madre, Sabía que era mejor que se desahogara así que le dejaría su espacio un momento.

-Si Querida, te veré en un momento.

Ella salió del Laboratorio se fue a la habitación de Ichabod se tiro en la cama de el abrazo una almohada y lloro hasta que se canso de llorar, cuando dejo de llorar se levanto y cogió cualquier libro de los de Ichabod y vio algo que le llamo la atención hablaba del Jinete Germano.

"_El jinete Germano envuelto en su maldición solo le falta su amor verdadero, para irse al árbol de los muertos y descansar en paz, reconoce a su amada por su colgante en forma de caballo que le obsequio como regalo de bodas antes de partir a la que sería la batalla de su muerte día y noche busca a su amada con su regalo de bodas"._

En eso Ichabod salió del laboratorio.

-Ichabod ¿Qué es el árbol de los muertos?

-Donde reposa el Jinete, allí se esconde durante el día.

-Menciona que reconoce a su amor por un colgante en forma de caballo que le obsequio de regalo de bodas antes de irse a la batalla en la que murió me he puesto a pensar ¿Crees que alguien lo maneja? Igual como me contaste de la madrastra Van-Tassel o peor ¿Qué sea esa su amor el que lo maneja?

-Es posible- Ichabod no había pensando en esa posibilidad ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Pero de pronto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Yo voy a abrir.

-Gracias querida.

Evangeline abrió la puerta y se encontró con un muchacho quizás menor que ella.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita mi nombre es Lucas Masbath vengo a buscar al inspector Crane.

-Si pase… Ichabod, Lucas Masbath viene a verte.

-Oh si… Joven Masbath ¿Cómo estas?- Ichabod abrazo al Joven que hace años lo había ayudado en sus investigaciones.

-Hola Inspector tanto tiempo sin verle.

-Si, tiempos aquellos no Joven… Quiero que conozcas a alguien ella es Evangeline Collins

-Si ella me abrió la puerta Mucho gusto Señorita Collins

-Es un placer Joven Masbath… Creo que los dejare solos.

-Inspector, escuche que el Jinete volvió de nuevo.

-Si, pero hoy busca otra cosa Joven Masbath busca ahora a su amor perdido, Joven Masbath debo ir a investigar algo, pero no quiero que Evangeline vaya es que no soportaría que ella vea esto, acompáñame al árbol de los muertos.

-Si.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Ichabod sin darse cuenta que Evangeline los había escuchado, así que muy sigilosamente salió detrás de ellos.

-_Tengo que saber lo del árbol, perdóname Ichabod se que no quieres que vea esto pero tengo que._

Así Ichabod y el joven Masbath se adentraron al bosque.

-Inspector… ¿la señorita Collins vive en su casa?

-Si, es que el Jinete asesino a sus padres así que no es prudente que se quedase allí.

-¿Seguro es eso señor?

-¿Por qué dudas Joven Masbath?

-Lo conozco señor se que le gusta ella.

Eso hizo que Ichabod bufara y sonrojándose

-Sigamos ya casi llegamos al árbol.

Llegaron al árbol de los muertos se quedaron observándolo, también llego Evangeline quien se quedo escondida en un arbusto, Ichabod tomo su hacha y empezó a darle al árbol.

-_¿Por qué Ichabod le pega al árbol? Un momento lo que sale del árbol es ¿Sangre?_

Ichabod siguió pegándole al árbol y arrancando corteza hasta que pudo abrirla y salieron una lluvia de cabezas y Evangeline solo puedo observar que entre las cabezas estaban las de sus padres.

-¡NO!

-¿Evangeline?

Ichabod solo observo como Evangeline salió corriendo del lugar.

-EVANGELINE VUELVE.…..! Joven Masbath guarda esas dos cabezas en esta bolsa.

Ichabod Corrió detrás de ella hasta que pudo divisarla que estaba recostada en un árbol.

-Evangeline- No pudo seguir hablando ya que ella lo detuvo.

-Perdóname, no debí seguirte solo quería saber la verdad ahora la sé.

-Querida- El levanto la cara de Evangeline de la barbilla y la hizo verle y la beso- No te preocupes recuerda que estoy aquí, creo que debemos ir donde el Joven Masbath.

De repente escucharon un grito agudo.

-INSPECTOR.

-JOVEN MASBATH.

Ellos salieron corriendo y llegaron al árbol, solamente vieron que al Jinete que estaba peleando con El Joven Masbath, El Jinete le había quitado la bolsa donde estaban las cabezas de los padres de Evangeline.

-Joven Masbath- El se paró en seco cuando vio que el Jinete le cortó la cabeza a su querido amigo, El jinete guardo la cabeza del Joven Masbath y se disponía a irse cuando la voz casi inaudible de Evangeline lo detuvo.

-no te las lleves por favor- El Jinete se detuvo en seco y saco las cabezas de sus padres y la del joven Masbath de la bolsa y las tiro al suelo y observo a Evangeline.

-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- Y se fue de allí, Evangeline se puso de rodillas sorprendida de lo que paso Ichabod la levanto y la llevo a casa luego envió a un grupo a traer el cuerpo de Joven Masbath y las cabezas de la familia Collins, así es que trabajo en el cuerpo de los padres de Evangeline y así puso sus cabezas, Evangeline los observo ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué el Jinete le había hecho caso?

-Evangeline… Evangeline te estoy hablando.

-Si…. Perdóname es que estaba pensando ¿Por qué crees que el Jinete me hizo caso?

-No lo sé quizás por lo mismo cree que eres ella.

-Hmmm… Lamento lo del Joven Masbath se cuanto lo querías Ichabod.

-El fue como un hijo para mí, Me acompaño cuando investigamos el misterio del Jinete no puedo creer que lo mato.

-Quizás estaba molesto por que sacaron las cabezas del árbol.

-Puede que si.

-¿Tenia familia?

-No, el era huérfano- Evangeline pudo observar que realmente estaba molesto, se levanto y se acerco mas de Ichabod lo tomo del rostro.

-Lo lamento, se que todo fue mi culpa, no debí seguirte.

-No, No es tu culpa la verdad había ido al árbol a buscar las cabezas de tus padres sabia que estabas realmente triste.

Eso conmovió a Evangeline y beso a Ichabod le correspondió de inmediato la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas siguió besándola, pasaron así hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora.

-Creo que seguiré trabajando en tus padres, tus tíos llegan mañana.

-Si, creo que me iré a la cama.

-¿Si? Te veo luego- Volvió a besarla.

Ella se fue a dormir pensando en mañana, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué pasara con ella?

-_Confió en Ichabod se que todo estará bien._

Llego el día siguiente Ichabod había terminado los cuerpos de los padres de Evangeline así que Evangeline solo esperaba que sus tíos John y Elizabeth Collins llegaran al pueblo para el sepelio de sus padres, ella se encontraba sentada afuera de la casa de Ichabod hasta que diviso una carruaje eran sus tíos. -"_Que se supone que les diré"_

Ella se acerco al Carruaje y pudo ver como tristemente bajaban sus tíos, ella al verlos no pudo evitar llorar, sus tíos al verlos solo atinaron en abrazar a su hermosa sobrina.

-Tío John, Tía Elizabeth.

John solo abrazaba a su sobrina favorita y le acariciaba su cabeza, su tía Elizabeth estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué ellos? Eran tan buenos- Decía su tía Elizabeth

-Lo se tíos- Dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- Lo lamento fue mi culpa debí haber hecho algo.

John Negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a su sobrina.

-No cariño, No te culpes esa no fue tu culpa lo bueno cielo es que tu estas bien y sé que tus padres donde quieran que estén están felices de que estés a salvo.

-Si, tío la verdad es que alguien llego a salvarme.

-Si.

En ese momento se acercaba a ellos Ichabod.

-Es el tío, el es el Inspector Ichabod Crane, el me saco de la casa cuando inicio el alboroto.

John y Elizabeth Sonrieron estrecharon la mano de Ichabod.

-Inspector es un placer, muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestra sobrina.

El sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Evangeline.

-Fue un placer, Señores Collins si lo desean podemos pasar a mi casa a que dejen su equipaje.

-No Inspector ya dejamos nuestro Equipaje estamos en una posada a las afueras de Sleepy Hollow.

-Está bien, entonces pasemos a tomar el té, el servicio fúnebre comenzara en 1 hora en la iglesia de Sleepy Hollow.

-Muchas gracias Inspector.

Estuvieron los 4 tomando el té y platicando acerca de la situación a los tíos de Evangeline se les había dicho que un hombre había asesinado a los Collins y que se estaba evaluando para dar con el hechor de semejante atrocidad, Cuando llamaron a Ichabod a la puerta estaban solo Evangeline y sus tíos.

-Querida, ¿Seguro te quieres quedar?

-Si tío John, tía Elizabeth tengo que estar aquí cuando atrapen al asesino, eso no se va a quedar así.

-¿Hay otra razón verdad querida?- Decía con cierta sonrisa Elizabeth Collins

-¿Qué dices tía? No claro que no.

-Evangeline te conozco eres mi sobrina se que te gusta el Inspector- Decía con su sonrisa picara que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno, si

-LO SABIA Tu también le gustas eso se le nota, solo espero que te cuide.

-Si, gracias tía Elizabeth

En eso entro Ichabod.

-Si desean pasemos a la iglesia todo está listo.

Paso el servicio muy tranquilo, todo el mundo guardaba silencio sabían que los Collins habían llegado solo hace unos días pero ya los habían conocido y los querían como a todo vecino, cuando llego la hora de sepultarlos Ichabod no se separo de Evangeline, la tenia de los hombros y sus tíos estaban a un lado cada uno de ella, al finalizar la sepultura todos empezaron a caminar solo se habían quedado Ichabod, Evangeline, John y Elizabeth.

-Mama, papa lo lamento se que Ichabod resolverá todo confió mucho en el.

Ichabod la abrazo por atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin importar que sus tíos estaban allí, al irse ellos cenaron los 4 solo se sentía el aire de tristeza en el ambiente cuando se hizo tarde Evangeline acompaño a sus tíos adonde habían pagado hospedaje, cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo Evangeline sentía ese frio de nuevo y solo vio que rayos caían por doquier.

-Tío John, Tía Elizabeth Volvamos.

-¿Qué?

-Volvamos apúrense

Cuando ella empezó a divisar al Jinete que venia rápido en su caballo.

-Corran Rápido.

Los 3 empezaron a correr, ella no lo podía creer otra vez estaba el Jinete, lo que ella no esperaba es que el Jinete acelero la marcha y los alcanzo saco su espada y corto la cabeza de John y Elizabeth Collins, Evangeline no lo podía creer.

-NOOOOOOO

El Jinete solo la observo y ella empezó a correr, el Jinete fue tras ella y casi divisaba la ciudad, Ichabod estaba en la fogata esperando a Evangeline cuando alguien grito.

-MIREN ES EVANGELINE COLLINS LA ESTA PERSIGUIENDO EL JINETE GERMANO

Todos gritaron asustados.

-EVANGELINE…!

-ICHABOD!

Ella siguió corriendo hasta que se tropezó con una rama y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, ella solo observo como el Jinete se le acercaba y extendía su mano queriendo agarrarla y ella solo atinaba en hacerse así atrás, el paro cuando sintió que todos los hombres del pueblo le disparaban con sus escopetas, el Jinete solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, Ichabod corrió hasta donde estaba ella, Estaba llorando.

-Ya paso querida.

-No, El … El.. El los mato.

-¿Qué?

-Mi tío John, Mi tía Elizabeth

-Oh no

-¿Qué sucedió Crane?- Pregunto Preocupado el Alcalde

-El Jinete ha matado de nuevo.

-¿Quiénes son las victimas?

-John y Elizabeth Collins

Se dio el funeral y el entierro de los Collins, luego el alcalde llamo a una reunión en la iglesia todo el pueblo asistió Ichabod y Evangeline estaban sentados al frente.

-¿Inspector Crane?

-¿Si señor alcalde?

-Usted conoce mucho acerca del Jinete Germano dígame ¿Por qué ataca de nuevo?

-No estoy seguro señor, según la madrasta van-tassel que era la que lo manejaba el Jinete no encontraría la paz si no encontraba a su amor, creí que la había encontrado al llevársela el Jinete pero parece que no era ella.

-Pero si la busca ¿Por qué corta cabezas?

-Recuerde señor alcalde que esa es su maldición solo corta cabezas

-¿Quién es el amor de el?

-No lo sé, al principio el Jinete vio a Evangeline cuando encontró los cuerpos de Charlie y Bertha pero a ella no le hizo nada.

-Crane entonces es ella.

Hubo un murmullo.

-¡es ella!

-¡démosla al Jinete así nos salvaremos!

Hubo un salto de personas queriendo tomar a Evangeline.

-¡Ichabod!

-Evageline… Nooo déjenla en paz.

El paso a Evangeline detrás de el, protegiéndola.

-Por favor Alcalde déjeme investigar no podemos solo tirarla sin saber si es ella.

-Pero es obvio Crane, si el Jinete no le hace nada es ella.

-No señor no es ella lo sé.

-¿Qué sabes Crane?

Ichabod se quedo en silencio no sabía que contestar.

-Yo sé algo.

Todos guardaron Silencio

-Evangeline.

-Yo leí en un libro que el Jinete reconocía a su amor por un colgante en forma de Caballo que le había regalado de obsequio de bodas es un collar único por eso la identifica.

-Interesante señorita investigaremos mientras tanto la recluiré en una celda.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? Alcalde no puede llevársela así por así

Luego empezaron rayos y centellas.

-Es el Jinete volvió.

Todos soltaron a Evangeline y ella se fue donde estaba Ichabod, estaban en la ventana disparándole al Jinete.

-Recuerden que aquí no puede entrar.

El Jinete tomo su estaca y la tiro a la ventana y cayo de lleno al alcalde que lo atravesó luego el Jinete se lo llevo.

-AAAAAAAAH

El Jinete corto la cabeza del alcalde Evangeline solo sintió que su cabeza dio vueltas no lo soportaba mas y se desmayo.

En el árbol de los muertos estaba una figura femenina sentada en una rama del árbol cuando pudo ver que el Jinete volvía.

-Hola Jinete ¿tuviste suerte?

-No, Solo traigo la cabeza del alcalde para mi colección.

-¿Qué pasa que no cazas a esa chica?

El Jinete solo rugió molesto y la miro seriamente.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Es que me preocupas eres el único amigo que he tenido y quiero que seas feliz.

El solo bufo molesto abrió la corteza del árbol y se metió en ella.

-Buenas noches ni se te ocurra despertarme- y la corteza se cerró.

-Jinete, Jinete que despistado eres tengo prisa para que esa chica salga del camino, después que desaparezca la fabrica que su padre iba a heredar será mía y ¿Por qué no? Ichabod Crane será mío también.

En el pueblo Evangeline despertaba y solo vio que Ichabod estaba mirándola estaba serio.

-Hola

-Hola ¿estas bien? Me preocupaste estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo

-¿de verdad? ¿Qué paso?

-El Alcalde murió el Jinete se lo llevo y todo el pueblo cree que eres la que el Jinete quiere, Evangeline será mejor que te vayas de Sleepy Hollow.

-¿Qué?

-No es seguro que estés aquí Evangeline

-Pero yo no quiero Irme Ichabod ¿tu quieres que me vaya?

-Si, la verdad es que si… la verdad es que yo no te quiero, así que no tienes que arriesgarte por mi si piensas que te quiero por que no es así-Como le habían dolido esas decirle eso, pero era lo mejor no quería que le pasara algo malo, tenía los ojos cerrados al abrirlos se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba allí, fue a su ventana y ella estaba fuera estaba llorando él se sintió como un bastardo al hacer llorar a una criatura tan hermosa como ella y solo vio como ella se metía a su casa.

A Evangeline le había caído como un balde de agua fría las palabras de Ichabod, ella se metió a su casa se tumbo en su cama y siguió llorando, en eso sintió un frio diferente al que sentía con el Jinete se levanto y solo pudo observar a una figura encapuchada en su sala.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿con que tu eres la famosa Evangeline Collins?

-¿Quién eres tu? Muéstrate.

Ella se bajo la capa, Evangeline solo vio a una mujer no muy mayor que ella de cabellera rubia.

-Tú no me conoces, mi nombre es Katrina Van-tassel.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estomago esa era la chica de la que le había hablado Ichabod.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-¿Aun no lo sabes? Me decepcionas ¿aun no sabes lo de la fabrica verdad? Esa fábrica donde tus padres iban a "trabajar" era de ellos era una herencia de ellos, y por ende te la pasan a ti, pero esa fabrica era de mi padre debe ser mía ¿Me oíste? Si yo le dije al Jinete que matara a tus padres y a tus tíos, ahora te llevare donde él para que acabe contigo y así quedarme con lo que me toca.

Katrina tomo a Evangeline del cuello y la sometió y la llevaba a la fuerza hacia el bosque.

-Noooo dejameeee suéltame!

Alguien escucho sus gritos y salió a ver solo pudo ver como Katrina Van-tassel jaloneaba a Evageline hacia el bosque, El salió a la casa de Ichabod y toco la puerta.

-(toc toc toc)

-Evangeline eres tú.

Abrió la puerta.

-No inspector pero le tengo algo Katrina Van-tassel.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Volvió y se llevo a la señorita Collins al bosque a entregarla al Jinete.

Ichabod no lo podía creer, se puso las manos en la cabeza

-Esto es mi culpa, ella va a morir y será mi culpa.

Así que se decidió a ir tras ella tomo su caballo y salió a toda velocidad.

Katrina llevaba a Evangeline, Casi llegaban al árbol de los Muertos, Evangeline sabía que es lo que pasaría, Sentía que el Jinete acabaría con ella.

-Déjame ir, Suéltame.

-Ya deja de resistirte, llegamos jinete, jinete sal

Hubo un aire frio mientras la corteza del árbol se abría y salía el Jinete montado en temerario.

-Te dije que no me despertaras, ¿acaso no oíste?- susurro casi con un tono que le helaría el alma al más valiente

-Créeme Jinete te conviene… mira a quien traigo- dijo arrastrando a Evangeline y la tiro a los pies del Jinete, ella solo levanto la vista y sus ojos se conectaron con los del Jinete.

-Evangeline- Susurro- al fin has vuelto a mí, levántate mi amor-Dijo el tendiéndole la mano pero ella en cambio se levanto y intento salir huyendo del lugar, pero no pudo seguir por que unas ramas la estaban aprisionando y la arrastraron hasta que la contamino con el árbol.

-Ah…. – al ella observar solo vio como el Jinete tenia la mano alzada él había invocado al árbol, el Jinete se acercaba a ella despacio y casi arrastrando sus pies.

-¿Por qué huyes mi amor? ¿No me amas? Yo si te amo, Nos casaremos pero antes.

El Jinete tomo el cuello de Evangeline y sus labios se posaban en el blanco cuello de Evangeline y comenzó a besarlo, ella temblaba y lagrimas surcaban su rostro estaba MUY asustada a su mente venían los recuerdos, sus padres muertos, sus tíos muertos y.

-_Ichabod._

Ella pensaba en el, tenía razón lo mejor era que se fuera pero ya era tarde no le hizo caso.

-_Ya veo por qué no me quiere._

-Katrina.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Prepara a Evangeline para nuestra boda

-Como quieras

-NO LO PERMITIRE SUELTEN A EVANGELINE AHORA.

-ICHABOD- Grito emocionada Evangeline.

El Jinete se volvió para verle con gran odio.

-TU OTRA VEZ…. NO PERMITIRE QUE TE METAS EN MIS PLANES, EVANGELINE ES MIA

-No lo permitiré, no dejare que te quedes con mi Evangeline.

Evangeline vio a Ichabod.

-Si me quieres.

-por supuesto que te quiero.

Ella sonrió pero vio que el Jinete saco su espada.

-ICHABOD CUIDADO.

Ichabod esquivo el ataque del Jinete y saco su espada y empezó a pelear con él, El Jinete había soltado a Evangeline de las ramas del árbol, Katrina Van-tassel solo los observaba con odio no podía creer que Ichabod Crane iba a arruinar sus planes, no lo permitiría aprovecho que estaban ambos ocupados peleando y tomo una de las pistolas de Ichabod y tenia apuntando su arma hacia Ichabod, Evangeline lo noto y casi sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella y llevaba en sus manos una de las ramas del árbol que la tenia cautiva.

-Ya casi acabo contigo Ichabod Crane- iba a disparar cuando solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y cayo inconsciente Evangeline soltó la rama y fijo su atención en el brazo de Katrina una pulsera y tenía El colgante del caballo era ella la que el Jinete buscaba, solo tenía que llamar su atención.

La pelea del Jinete y Ichabod estaba intensa, Ichabod se estaba defendiendo pero se estaba cansando casi perdía el control de la situación, pero no podía permitirlo no podía perder a Evangeline en un momento de descuido el Jinete pudo tumbar a Ichabod e iba a arrancarle la cabeza.

-NO LO HAGAS ESPERA

-Evangeline, Esta bien vete.

-No… No lo mates yo lo amo.

-Pero yo soy tu amor Evangeline- Decía el Jinete con su espada en alto- SI no me quieres te cortare la cabeza.

-Noooo Evangeline déjala, me quieres a mí.

-No, yo no soy tu amor, no tengo el colgante Jinete mira quien lo tiene.

El miro a Katrina y su brazo el colgante que le dio a su amor antes de ir a la batalla que sería su muerte.

-Mi amor- El soltó a Evangeline y ella salió corriendo donde estaba Ichabod, le abrazo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

-No tranquila.

El Jinete levanto a Katrina y la cargo, Ella empezaba a recobrar la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue al Jinete.

-Mi amor- El iba a besarla en la boca.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah- Sus dientes afilados le desangraban la boca, Evangeline solo volteo la mirada para enterrar su cara en el cuello de Ichabod.

-Arre temerario- y se introducía al árbol y se llevaba a Katrina.

-Aaaaaaaaah

El árbol se comió a Katrina van-tassel y solo se observaba su mano como moría, Y de repente Ichabod se desmayaba,

-Ichabod- Evangeline se arrodillo donde estaba Ichabod y le acariciaba la cabeza, casi de inmediato el recobro el conocimiento y solo vio a la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, El le acaricio la mejilla y se incorporo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿tu?

-Si- Ella abrazo a Ichabod.

-Perdóname por no hacerte caso ahora se por qué no.

-No lo digas, si te quiero, te amo

-Yo también te amo

Ichabod la beso cuando por fin se separaron él le ofreció el brazo.

-Ahora podemos volver al pueblo ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Así parece.

Así fueron al pueblo para dar el aviso que la maldición del Jinete se había roto y por fin el pueblo de Sleppy Hollow podía respirar un poco al no verse amenazado por el Jinete germano.

EPILOGO:

Habían pasado varios años desde que El Inspector Ichabod Crane y Evangeline Collins habían roto la maldición del Jinete Germano este fue un momento de paz al final ellos habían hecho público su amor, se comprometieron y contrajeron matrimonio al tiempo les nació una niña que era una mezcla de los dos Cabello Castaño igual que el de Evangeline pero liso igual que el de su abuelo Albert Collins, el color de la piel de Ichabod y decidieron llamarla Jane Crane Collins en Honor a su abuela y madre de Evangeline la niña creció y escuchaba las historias que se contaban en las fogatas a las que iban sus padres de cómo ellos habían descubierto el misterio y romper la maldición del Jinete Germano ella escuchaba curiosa las historias que era un ser despiadado que cortaba la cabeza de quien se ponía en su camino, pero que gracias a sus padres la maldición ya no era y que él era un ser solitario que solo se paseaba en el bosque sobre su caballo temerario, ella tenía mucha curiosidad.

Al llegar a casa ya era hora de irse a la cama.

-papa.

-Dime cielo.

-¿En verdad ese Jinete ya no corta cabezas?

-No ya no.

-¿Crees que se siente solo en el bosque?

-Puede ser ya nadie entra al bosque

Ella solo miro por su ventana y pensó

-_Pobre ser solitario._

Los meses seguían su paso y llego una noticia que alegro a la familia habría un miembro más en la familia.

-Mama ¿tendrás otro bebe?

-Si cielo, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita.

-Eso sería genial.

Los meses transcurrían hasta que llego el día del alumbramiento y había nacido un hermoso niño que decidieron ponerle por nombre Albert Ichabod Crane Collins, era un nombre estupendo a la pequeña Jane le encanto el nombre de su hermanito le habían contado historias de sus abuelos y los quería mucho así que la pequeña Jane tuvo una idea le regalaría flores a su madre así que muy de mañana la pequeña de 6 años se levanto y aprovecho a que sus padres dormían y se escabullo por la puerta y tomo camino hacia el bosque, un anciano en una fogata menciono que habían flores hermosas en ese bosque así que decidió ir a recoger algunas así que se introdujo al bosque y caminaba estaba frio su nariz le picaba hasta que por fin las vio unas hermosas rosas a su madre le encantarían, además de eso buscaría al famoso Jinete si estaba solo quizás quería algo de compañía así que camino hacia las flores hasta que se tropezó y se doblo el tobillo, y comenzó a llorar y se tomaba su tobillo, hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, volteo y vio era un hombre de ojos azules intensos.

-El…El… El Jinete Germano…

El se acercaba a ella, y ella se alejo, el Jinete alzo sus manos

-No te hare daño pequeña, Dime cómo te llamas.

-Jane Crane Collins

Al Jinete le parecieron conocidos sus apellidos

-Ichabod y Evangeline son tus padres ¿Verdad?

-Si ¿los conoce?

-Así es, les debo mucho ellos me libraron de mi maldición… ¿Qué haces en el bosque sola?

-Estaba recogiendo flores para mi madre, ella tuvo un bebe toma felicidades

Jane le extendió una rosa al Jinete el sonrió la tomo y la prendió a su traje.

-Dime ¿Qué haces sola en este bosque? Ya nadie viene

-Lo sé, escuche que usted era un ser solitario aquí así que pensé que quizás quería un poco de compañía.

El Jinete esbozo una sonrisa, esa niña no le temía hace tanto tiempo que pasaba solo en este bosque nadie había sido cortes con él y esta niña lo había cautivado, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un gemido ahogado él se giro asustado y pregunto preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es que me tropecé y me lastime el tobillo y me duele mucho.

El Jinete la cargo en sus brazos se volteo hacia su caballo

-Temerario espérame aquí, te llevare a tu casa.

Mientras que en la casa de los Crane.

-Ichabod, Ichabod

Ichabod subió las escaleras rápidamente, no quería que su esposa se esforzara demasiado ya que recién ayer había dado a luz a su segundo hijo.

-Hola querida ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, querido estoy bien ¿has visto a Jane?

Ichabod Palideció se había descuidado de su hija y no sabía dónde estaba.

-Hmmm… ella esta… dormida si está dormida y no quise despertarla así que por qué no descansas mi amor, yo iré a comprar… mantequilla.

-¿mantequilla?

-Si, mantequilla se termino.

Icahbod salió a toda prisa de la casa ya que se había cerciorado de revisar la casa y sabia que Jane no estaba allí busco por todo el pueblo, nadie sabía dónde estaba solo le faltaba un lugar por ver.

-_No puede ser que Jane haiga ido al bosque, no es posible ella sabe lo que está allí._

Fue a las plantaciones y vio la entrada del bosque y allí lo vio, el… El Jinete traía a su hija el corrió hacia donde estaba el.

-Jane, JANE

-No le hice nada si eso piensas, solo fue al bosque a recoger rosas para su madre, me conto lo de tu hijo Felicidades.

-Gracias

-Se cayó y se lastimo el tobillo por eso la cargue y la traje hasta acá se quedo dormida en el camino toma

-Gracias por traerla.

-Fue un placer, también debo darte las gracias Crane.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu y tu esposa me libraron de la maldición si no lo hubieran hecho le hubiera cortado la cabeza a este ángel, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Ichabod le vio divertido.

-Deja de decir eso.

El Jinete soltó una carcajada algo tétrica y se fue de allí, así Ichabod empezó a caminar a la casa cuando llego a casa Jane despertaba.

-Papa.

-Jane Crane Collins, la próxima vez que quieras salir de la casa pide permiso, me preocupaste

-lo siento papa, es que quería darle estas rosas a mi mama y me tope con.

-El Jinete lo se

-¿Dónde está?

-Se fue al bosque, ahora ve tu madre quiere mostrarte algo y le das las flores.

Jane subió muy alegre las escaleras y entro a la habitación de sus padres.

-Jane.

-Hola mami, toma felicidades.

-Querida están hermosas muchas gracias ahora quiero que conozcas a alguien él es tu hermanito Albert Ichabod Crane Collins

Ella vio embelesada a su hermanito.

-Esta precioso es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado- y le beso la cabeza.

Ichabod miraba desde el marco de la puerta esa escena tan conmovedora y sonrió también tenía algo que agradecerle al Jinete Si no hubiera sido por que el volvió jamás hubiera tenido a su familia en verdad era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado así cuando salió de sus pensamientos se unió a su esposa y a sus hijos todo eso era perfecto.

FIN.


End file.
